


The Gift

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Loki being a shit, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampire!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the second description here: http://www.harlequin.com/storeitem.html?iid=27280&cid=2577</p>
<p>"But it looks so lovely on me,” Loki said coolly. He twisted his shoulders slightly as he admired himself in the ornate mirror hanging on the wall. The locket, Thor’s locket, hung from a delicate chain against his pale chest, exposed by the open, silky robe he wore. It just barely clung to his shoulders and Thor had to keep himself from staring longingly at his neck, his pulse thrumming just beneath porcelain skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

"But it looks so  _lovely_  on me,” Loki said coolly. He twisted his shoulders slightly as he admired himself in the ornate mirror hanging on the wall. The locket,  _Thor’s locket_ , hung from a delicate chain against his pale chest, exposed by the open, silky robe he wore. It just barely clung to his shoulders and Thor had to keep himself from staring longingly at his neck, his pulse thrumming just beneath porcelain skin.

"Yes, it does, but I’m sure you can find something even  _lovelier_.”

Loki looked at him sideways, the corner of his mouth rising slightly in a smirk. “I gave you my terms, Thor. You can have it back quite easily.” His fingers began to trace up and down the chain, guiding Thor’s eyes right to that  _throat_ , his thoughts quickly devolving as he was reminded of the deal Loki had given.

Thor nearly growled and turned away, hands running roughly over his face and fingertips pressing into his eyes. 

"You know, for something that could ultimately be described as an overgrown, but admittedly prettier, leech, you are  _surprisingly_  uptight…”

Thor’s hands clenched at his sides. He turned back slowly, finding Loki leaning against the wall just beside the mirror, arms crossed over his chest and an insufferable grin plastered on his face.

Thor surged forward, fist slamming against the wall by Loki’s head and caging him in. Loki hardly flinched. “I could simply rip it from your neck.”

Loki raised his eyebrows and opened his arms, his gaze unwavering and challenging. Thor stayed still.

Loki’s smile manged to become even more insufferable. His hands dropped to his sides. “You could’ve taken it from me as soon as I let you through the door. Why even play this silly game at all then?”

Thor huffed, nostrils flaring and fist curling even tighter. Loki pushed himself from the wall, their noses brushing and breath mingling. Loki’s hands came up to hold Thor’s shoulders, his eyes lidded and dark as he gazed back at Thor.

"Come on now, Thor, all I ask is one night from you and you can have back this silly little trinket you seem to care about so much. It’ll be so  _easy_.”

Thor felt the warmth of Loki’s hands on him, his breath ghosting across his cheeks, the pulse that seemed to vibrate through Thor’s bones now as he stood so close. He brought a hand to the back of Loki’s head and wrapped an arm around his waist, shutting his eyes as he closed the small gap between them.

Loki moaned gratefully into his mouth, hands tangling into Thor’s hair and fitting a thigh between Thor’s. 

Loki was quick to drag Thor up the stairs and to his bedroom, the lust filled look in his eyes making him almost look feral. Thor tore at their clothes with a haste that surprised him, his mouth finding the parts of Loki that interested him most and tasting them, giving them bites that were slightly less than gentle and marring his perfect skin with blotches of pink and red. The sight made arousal course through his veins and his cock grow hard. He tossed Loki down to the bed, his own cock hard and laying against his belly.

"The nightstand," Loki said thickly. Thor stepped over to it, digging through the small drawer until he found the bottle of lubricant. He clutched it in his fist and went back to Loki, climbing onto the bed, between his open thighs and kissing him, using a bit of force to lay him on his back.

He worked Loki open quickly, impatience overruling any care he might usually take with a lover. Loki panted up at him as he slicked his cock, eyes wide and lips red. Thor was quick to cover them again with his own mouth as he began to guide himself inside, greedily swallowing every moan and gasp until he was fully sheathed within Loki.

He pulled away and pinned Loki’s hands by the wrist at either side of his head, a spark lighting up Loki’s eyes as he fought against Thor’s crushing grip. He legs wound around Thor’s waist and he took that as his cue to move. He wasted no time with small, careful thrusts, pulling back as far as he could instead and slamming back home.

Loki threw his head back with a howl, his neck now stretched out tantalizingly, thick veins prominent and throbbing. Thor was salivating, his fangs jutting out as he thought of sinking them deep into warm flesh.

"Do it," Loki panted, turning his head slightly. " _Please_.”

Thor groaned, the breathless plea making his hips slam down harder. He pressed his mouth to to Loki’s neck, licking the salt from his skin first, feeling his heartbeat below his lips, so rapid now. His teeth sunk in without him having to even think about it, the metallic tastes of blood filling his mouth and clouding his senses. He could hear Loki’s choked off moan, muddled and fuzzy, somewhere in the back of his mind. He could feel his body still moving, his prick still gripped tight in heat, but it was all vague and distant now. He could just drain him dry right now, surely no one would miss the annoying little bastard…

Thor shut his eyes tight and pulled away, pounding his hips harder in attempt to quiet the voice screaming for more. He opened his eyes and found Loki staring back, dazed and fucked out looking, two lines red starting from the two puncture wounds Thor left. It sent a wave of heat through him.

Loki’s arms tugged weakly against Thor’s hand. “I just need-“

Thor snarled with blood covered teeth and gripped Loki’s cock with one of his hands, his fist moving out of rhythm with his hips. Loki cried out and arched into him, his legs falling away from Thor’s sides and trembling. It wasn’t long before Loki was shouting Thor’s name, spilling across his stomach and Thor’s knuckles. Thor’s climax following as Loki’s body tightened around him.

Loki laid boneless beneath Thor as he carefully pulled out and released his other hand, bruises already forming on the delicate wrist. Thor felt strange satisfaction at the sight of it. He turned his attention back to the locket still around Loki’s neck, the pendant and resting in the hollow of his throat now. Thor traced a collarbone lightly with the tip of his finger. Loki opened his eyes, watching Thor wearily. His moved to the locket, carefully scooping it into his hand. Loki’s breath hitched slightly.

"Did that satisfy you, Loki?" Thor asked softly.

Loki gave a small nod. He opened his mouth to say something, but Thor wrapped his fingers around the pendant and gave it a sharp tug, breaking the thin chain. Loki jerked with it, eyelashes fluttering and a breathy moan passing through his slackened lips.

Thor smiled, necklace gripped impossibly tight in his hand, as though it might slip away from him again if he loosened it even slightly. “That  _was_  as easy as you said it would be.”


End file.
